Twisted Ed
by Rai829
Summary: Eddy finally gets tired of the other kids hating him, and decides to do something about it. He enters the Twisted Metal tournament so he can win and wish for their respect, but he soon learns things are never as easy as they seem. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A teenager blazed down the road, goggles on his face and his hood flailing in the wind.

_They'll regret messing with me, all in time. _He thought darkly as he made his hoverboard go faster.

Dust kicked up as he flew down the baren streets in the dark. He could see his destination coming up on the horizon as he got closer to the city limits. The board seemed to read his determination and went even faster, he could barely process what was in front of him.

Seeing that he was closer than he thought, the teen quickly hit the brakes as hard as he could, coming to a screeching halt about two inches from a blimp that was parked on the ground.

"That was a close one," He said as he took his goggles off and let them rest around his neck.

He put a foot under the dark yellow board and kicked it up into his arm, catching it easily. He moved his knuckle up to the door to knock.

"Come in!" Called a voice.

The teen stood there for a few seconds, his hand a good foot from the door.

_That was wierd. _He thought as he slowly opened the door to the blimp's sitting (?) Area. There was a man sitting in an easy chair, he was balding with blonde hair, and his entire left eye was sunk into his face.

"Hello, Eddy," The man said.

Eddy's eyes widened in awe.

"How did you know my name?" He questioned.

"I know everything, I am Calypso, after all. Sit down Eddy. You may lay your board wherever."

Eddy sat down on the chair opposite of Calypso, layed the hoverboard on the ground and propped his feet on it; the board then raised up, creating a foot stool.

"You've come to joing the contest, have you not?" Calypso asked.

Eddy nodded his head slowly.

"Are you old enough to drive?"

"Yes," Eddy lied, he was only 15, "So...where is this thing held?"

"You'll know, let's just put it at that." Calypso reached his hand out and smiled widely, "Welcome...to Twisted Metal!" He exclaimed.

Eddy warily reached his hand out and shook Calypso's.

"I suggest you get some rest Eddy, you've got a long day ahead of you."

Eddy nodded and picked up his board, then left the blimp. He got a running start, threw the board on the ground and jumped on. He tore through the streets, busting some tricks ever once in a while. He came to a staircase and jumped onto the handrail, grinding his way down. He made sure he jumped before he got to the end and quickly staightened the board out, you do not wanna wreck going this fast.

Eddy finally made it to his house. His parents were gone for the week off on vacation. He threw the door open and walked in, laying his hoverboard against the wall. He walked down the hall to his brother's room and ripped the wall paper off the wall. He pulled out a crowbar and tore the door open. He flipped the light switch on and looked at the red muscle car in the room, smiling slightly. His brother had never finished fixing it, so he finished for him. Eddy was amazed he was able to do it, but the internet can help you with a lot of things, he even learned how to make missiles. It took a few years, but it was worth it in the end; he was finally old enough for the tournament, he was finally going to do it, he was going to win, and people were finally going to respect him.

**XXX**

**Yeah, this is really short, it being the introduction and all; the next chapter will be much longer. Please review.**


	2. First Battle

Eddy suddenly flew up and rushed for the bathroom. Without even taking his clothes off, he hopped into the shower and quickly washed himself. Afterwards he threw on his yellow jacket and pants and rushed into his brother's room.

Eddy didn't know why he was rushing around like this, but it was almost like some other force was commanding him to get a move on. He quickly hopped into his car and started it up. He plowed through the brick wall his brother made and rocketed down the street.

Eddy began to get an idea of where he might be going as he tore recklessly through the streets; Calypso said he'd know when it starts, and he'd heard that guy was magic, so maybe he magically implanted info into his brain on where to go. And his suspicions were justified when a missile suddenly whizzed by the car.

"WOAH!!!" Eddy exclaimed as he watched the missile explode and destroy two cars.

He looked in the rear view mirror to see a white car chasing him down.

"Little bitch!" Eddy swerved recklessly through the traffic, desperately trying to dodge all the ballistic weaponry being sent his way.

Explosions rocked the car as the ballistics cleared the traffic. A man on an ATV suddenly tore into the street. Eddy didn't know how, but he knew this man was a contestent, and he was gonna beat him.

Eddy flipped open a switch casing and flipped the switch, sending a fire missile out of the front of the car. The ATV swiftly dodged the attack, and the driver hit a button. The back of the ATV opened up and revealed a purple missile.

"Crap!" Eddy quickly swereved as the missile was sent out.

It curved towards his car and just barely grazed it. The missile continued to fly and slammed into the white car; it didn't do much damage, but it slowed the car down.

The ATV came up beside Eddy's car. The driver brought out a shotgun; Eddy ducked quickly. There was an explosive crack as the gun went off and peppered Eddy's car, destroying the windows in the front of the car.

"You wanna play rough, eh?" Eddy muttered as he got back in his seat and hit a red button; it was his special.

A compartment on the right side of the muscle car's exposed engine opened up and squirted something on the ATV driver, covering him in a thick, red sunstance. He roared in pain as the strange substance ate through his flesh. Eddy whipped the wheel in the ATV's direction and knocked it over, sending the man to the ground, where the driver of the white car ran him over.

"Yes!" Eddy pumped his fist, the fact that he had just killed someone not quite registering in his brain, "No one can take my bro's hot sauce!"

His car suddenly rocked and jumped, reminding him that he still had an annoying white car to take care of. Eddy almost growled as he flipped another switch. The trunk of the car opened up to reveal a power missile, pointed right in the white car's metaphorical face.

"Crap," The car's driver said flatly as Eddy released the missile.

BOOOOOOOOM

Car parts and scrap flew everywhere as the white car went up in a fireball.

"BOO-YAH!!!" Eddy, once again, didn't seem to quite understand what he just did.

Eddy slammed his foot on the brake and spun the wheel, drifting to a stop that put him horizontally on the road that was just used as a battleground. Destroyed cars littered the street, there was no way anyone survived any of that.

"Oh...oh my god," Eddy breathed, the full extent of what he just did coming full force.

He had just killed two guys and a whole street full of people were massacred in the process.

Eddy suddenly felt sick and he threw his car's door open. As he got rid of whatever he had in his stomach, sirens blared in the distance.

"Crap!" Eddy wiped his mouth and hopped back into his car.

He drove off into the mornig sun.

**Later.**

"Damn it!" Eddy cursed as he looked at the damages his car recieved.

The missile that hit his tail end was, thankfully, not a very strong one, so that damage wasn't too bad, but the trunk wouldn't close anymore, there was a big dent, and the paint was ruined.

The shotgun blast had destroyed all his frontal windows, (_Probably should've belltproofed that glass. _Eddy thought.) And had filled the right side of his car full of holes.

"Not ten minutes into this contest and my car is already ruined...I need to find a healing station."

Eddy was now certain that Calypso magically implants info into the competitor's brains, because that's the only way he'd know what one of those things were and know how it works...mostly magic, but with a bit of technological stuff.

"Eddy!" Called a cheery voice.

_Crap._

Eddy turned to see his two best friends looking at him. He wasn't surprised they were here though, he did go back to the cul-de-sac after losing the cops.

"Eddy, you fixed your brother's car?" Edd asked in astonishment.

"Yep, all by myself too," Eddy gloated proudly.

"What happened to it?" Edd asked as he looked at the damages.

"Umm...I gotta go!" Eddy retrieved his hoverboard from the back seat and took off down the road.

"Eddy, wait!" Edd called in vain.

"Bye Eddy!" Ed called after his friend and waved.

Eddy flew down the street. Now that he was in the tournament, there was no going back. The other competitors would hunt him down and try to take him out, so he had to keep moving. The only thing he could do was ride away...that's when he realised he should probably be in the car full of weapons so he can defend himself. He quickly went back and got his car, not even stopping to talk to his two friends before tearing down the road.

It would all be worth it in the long run, was what Eddy told himself as he rode down the street.

**XXX**

**There's chapter two. Still not very long, but this was just supposed to be a battle chapter, so it wasn't meant to be really long. Please review.**


	3. New competition

Kevin walked into the cul-de-sac and saw all the kids playing. Everything was normal, but something was missing...the dorks weren't pulling some crazy scam.

Kevin looked around and found Edd and Ed seated on the curb, staring into space.

"I must say that without Eddy around, things are quite boring," Edd said.

"Gravy," Ed agreed flatly.

"Hey, Double dork!" Kevin called as he walked over.

Edd looked up at Kevin with a bored expression on his face.

"Yes Kevin?"

"Where's dorky?"

"He left in his brother's car a few hours ago, havn't seen him since."

Left in his brother's car? Kevin turned and walked away.

"Left, huh?" Kevin said as he entered his house, "If that dork thinks he can escape from me, he has another thing coming."

Kevin walked into his garage and flipped the light switch on. Kevin didn't exactly know why Eddy left, but unlike everyone else, he knew what Eddy was doing.

"Calypso doesn't give competitors all this info for nothing. That dork won't escape."

Kevin gabbed his hoverbike and loaded it into his car. His car was a customized Hummer, painted army green. Calypso had said his car reminded him of an older competitor, Warthog.

"You better be ready dork, 'cause I'm comin' after you!" Kevin busted through his garage door and tore out of the cul-de-sac, nearly running some of the kids over in the process.

"Ed, did you see that?!" Edd shouted.

"Kevin tearing out of the cul-de-sac in a Hummer? Yes I did."

"Ed, I think something's going on," Edd said.

"We must investigate!" Ed suddenly exclaimed and picked his friend up over his head.

"Ed stop! I'm gonna lose it," Edd said as he began to turn green.

**Meanwhile.**

Eddy finally found a healing station, and it fixed his car up instantly. He was now sitting in a burger joint's parking lot, eating some fast-food.

He could feel it, half the people here were Twisted Metal contestents, and they must've known he was one too, because predatory glances were continuously thrown his way.

"I gotta get outta here," He whispered to himself.

A green jeep pulled up beside him, a girl that looked about Eddy's age was the driver; Grasshopper, was what the combatant was called.

The driver's name was Krista, or something like that. She looked towards Eddy, who gulped loudly. She actually smiled at him, and winked. A sheepish smiled covered Eddy's face as he melted.

"What a woman," The puddle of Eddy goop spoke.

**And so.**

Edd and Ed walked into Eddy's room and Edd flipped the light switch on. He walked over to his dresser and reached into the top drawer, pulling out a notebook. He flipped through the pages to the latest entry, ignoring the bad handwriting as best he could.

_What Eddy wrote: Dear book. I've finally done it, my car is battle ready, armored up and packed with weapons. I'm still kinda unsure about the whole thing, but it'll be worth it. I wonder how I should say my wish, most Twisted Metal winners don't say 'em right and they get in big trouble because of it...oh well, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm also kinda scared about wether or not I'll actually survive, I've trained in the junkyard a few times and I'm a pretty good driver, but I think most of these people are like, proffesional drivers. Well, it's time I go see Calypso._

_The great Eddy._

Edd paled.

"Eddy's joined that freakshow contest?!" He nearly yelled, "He'll never make it! We gotta do something!"

"I've got an idea," Ed said.

Edd stared at Ed, his jaw nearly on the floor. Ed thinking? The world must've been ending!

"What's your plan, Ed?" Edd asked.

"The car in the junkyard," Ed answered and smiled, "We supe it up, join the contest, and using the info Calypso gives us, we go find Eddy and bring him back."

"Ed...that's actually pretty good. Come along, we have work to do if we're gonna make the car suitable for combat."

**Later.**

Eddy hummed happily as he walked through the ally at night. He decided he should just take his hoverboard out and go for some riding, but now he just wanted to walk. He was apparently very lucky, as none of other contestents were coming after him.

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met, she's just the girl for me..." Eddy's humming turned into singing.

"Hairs," Said a familiar voice.

Eddy turned to see the head jock, Lex, walk out of the shadows. Eddy was Lex's personal punching bag, and was also the person that pushed Eddy into entering the contest with his constant bullying; he was so bad, Kevin is nothing more than a goon. The 'Hairs' nickname came from Eddy's three hairs.

"Well, well, wellie, well...if it isn't mister 'I hurt younger kids because I'm an insecure bitch'," Eddy taunted the bully with confidence he never possesed before now.

"What was that, Hairs?" Lex asked in anger, though he sounded calm.

"Get the gunk outta your ears Lexi, I don't wanna repeat myself."

Lex practically growled and snapped his fingers, two big goons coming out of the shadows as he did so.

"I see you brought you boys with you...can't do it without some help, Lexi?" A crooked smile spread across Eddy's face as he reached into his pocket, "But now...I get permission to use this." He pulled a handle with a button it. He pressed the button and a rather deadly looking blade flipped out.

"Like it? Double d made it for me when I came home from your last sneak attack...I don't think he expected me to actually use it. It's much bigger than a normal switchblade and is very sharp...who's first?"

Lex wrote this off as Eddy simply acting tough; he was in for a big surprise.

"Get 'em boys!"

Lex's henchmen lurked forward.

SLASH

An ear-piercing scream echoed through the night as Eddy swung his blade, nailing Torque in the gut, but not very deeply. Lex and Mitch stared on with horror as Eddy loomed over their friend, who was begging for forgivness.

"Don't mess with me." Was the last thing Torque heard.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Lex boomed as he looked at his friend's corpse.

"You're next Lexi!" Eddy pointed the blood-covered blade in Lex's direction.

Mitch took off.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" He screamed like a girl.

Eddy walked over to Lex and wiped the bloody blade off on his jacket.

"Please don't kill me!" Lex pleaded.

Lex stared at Eddy in horror and fear; there was something in Eddy's eyes, he could see tortured pain and firey rage through them.

"Pathetic," Eddy said as he turned away from Lex and began walking, "Just like every other meathead; you say you're the top-dog, but's that's when you're picking on kids who can't defend themselves." Eddy turned calmly back to Lex, "You should probably get fat-ass over there to a hospital before he bleads to death...I only sliced his leg."

Lex stared as Eddy picked up his hoverboard and dissapeared into the night fog, whistling to himself.

Lex's fear quickly turned into anger, Eddy would rue this day, he was gonna make sure of that, but right now he needed an ambulance for his friend.

**XXX**

**Edd and Ed are joining the contest too, can they even do that now that it's started?**

**Mills Lane: I'll allow it.**

**Well there you have it folks, we've got some new contenders. Please review. If you don't, Eddy will get in his car and hunt you down.**


End file.
